Are you the bro person Simon talks about?
by 3oct1111
Summary: Right before he died Kamina said "I can't even rest in peace, can I?" That holds true until Nia arrives to help Simon out of his funk, now Kamina and Nia have a little talk. Rated T for slight use of language.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" or any of the characters mentioned, though if I had my way I would.

**Are you the bro-person Simon talks about?**

Nia sat on her bed in new room on Dai-Gurren, she was worried about Simon. Ever since she arrived Simon seamed depressed Yoko said it was because Simon missed this Kamina-person.

"Whatever shall I do?" Nia mused as she lies down and kicked off her shoes "What can I do to make Simon happy?" Nia closed her eyes "It's impossible"

"That's the Dai-Gurren way, kick reason to the curb and to do the impossible" Nia sat up and shot her eyes open to the sound of this mysterious voice.

Leaning on her door was a fairly muscular man whose head was clocked in shadow wearing brown pants a tattered flame cape and pointy sunglasses.

"Umm who are you?" Nia asked "I don't remember meeting you before"

The man calmly took his weight off the door and Nia could now see he had blue hair and his sunglasses blocked his eyes. He calmly said "The reputation of Team Gurren-dan echoes far and wide, It's badass leader …"

"Um Kiton is the leader of Team Dai-Gurren-dan" Nia interrupted.

At this the mans face grew annoyed and he moved in close to Nias face.

"Can I finish?" He asked annoyed then backed up.

"Sorry" Nia said

"Where was I, It's badass founder A man of spirit, A paragon of total masculinity. Now who the hell do you think I am?" He asked still annoyed

"Um are you the bro-person Simon talks about?" Nia asked

"Yep, finally got it" Kamina said

"I thought you where dead?" Nia asked "Simon will be overjoyed to learn you are alive"

"I am dead" Kamina said bluntly

"Oh ok. Why come to me, why not Simon?" Nia asked unfazed.

"It wouldn't help him any, just make him feel worse so don't tell anyone about this" Kamina said.

"Why me?" Nia asked again

"It's your job now to lift his spirits, he's spiraling downwards trying to be like me and I cant exactly knock him out of it anymore" Kamina said making a fist at the last part.

"Why not?" Nia asked innocently

Kamina tried to punch Nia but it just fazed through her.

"That's why, It's your job Nia to help Simon out of his funk" Kamina said

"How?" Nia asked

"I recommend punching him in the face but that's more my style just do what you think is right, Simon can't rely in me anymore I'm dead" Kamina said

"They got angry when I told them that" Nia said

"I'm dead and should be forgotten for buying it on the surface" Kamina said

"No you meant so much to Simon and Yoko and all of team Dai-Gurren dan" Nia said in a sturdier voice

"Thanks" Kamina smacked a fist into his other palm "maybe you flat-out should tell him he'll never be me but he's great as himself" Kamina mused

Kamina started to fade away

"Wait, Thank-you" Nia said

Kamina walked over and hugged Nia.

"When he has confidence in himself he really can do the impossible, he will bust thru the heavens I believe in him and I know you do to" and with that Kamina was gone.

Nia started crying she wiped away her tears and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning after finding Lagann in the garbage Nia talked to Kittan and Yoko she entered Simons darkened room, in it Simon had filled it with statues of Kamina. In the center Simone was hunched over working on another.

"Is this that bro person you mentioned?" She asked slightly surprised those statues looked like the man she had talked to last night but she new what to say.

"Ugh I'm crazy aren't I" Simon asked

"No Simon you aren't crazy" Nia said "When he's set in stone like this even I can see it, I can see by all this you really care for this person" Nia then silently added "and how much he cared for you.

(Story leads into episode 11 "Hands off Simon")

Anyways this is my first fanfic in a long while, my only one before this is lost somewhere online, it's a grammatically and spelling pathetic, rock-lee story about hig going beyond the 8th gate.

Back to the topic at hand I got inspired for this after I couldn't find any Nia + Kamina stories. I liked the idea of Kamina talking to Nia about helping Simon out of his funk, and if you didn't notice the title is a line Nia says in the story (This does take place in her arc after all) Please review and be gentle


End file.
